


Team Work

by Emma_Oz



Category: Tomorrow When the War Began (2010), Tomorrow When the War Began - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Nobody is Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scanning through the Yuletide requests, I thought that I could kind of meet Shadowcat’s request for a Tomorrow When the War Began story.  This fic is set in a world where the events at the end of the first book go differently for Corrie.  The fic doesn’t show them working together during the war as requested, but does involve a post-war discussion of their work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



I was feeling flustered as I rushed into the staffroom. I saw the other newbie in my department and sat down next to her. ‘The roster for Outward Bound is up,’ I said in a low tone.

‘Oh God, the Outward Bound,’ Jenny replied. ‘I bet we have the worst kids because we’re the new girls in town.’

‘You might say that,’ I said, ‘Our team includes Ellie Linton and Corrie Mackenzie. And Homer Yannos.’

‘The inseparables and the trouble maker?’ Jenny asked. ‘Not good.’

‘Not good,’ I said incredulously. ‘I’m not talking about their behaviour in class. Remember what they did during the War?’

Jenny’s jaw dropped. She knew, everyone kind of knew, that those kids had been some sort of guerilla unit during the War. Most of us were interned or stuck doing make-work for the enemy, but those kids had fought back in a serious way.

‘Oh yes,’ I went on, ‘We’re meant to be teaching outdoors skills to a group of farm kids and child warriors.’

‘They spent like eighteen months holed up somewhere in the hills, living rough, didn’t they?’ 

‘Well, they came out sometimes to, you know, blow stuff up. The destruction of the airbase? That was them.’

‘That changed the course of the war,’ Jenny said in amazement.

‘Yes, and lots of thanks to them,’ I said fervently, ‘But you’re not getting the bit where we will look like completely numbats when we have to pretend to teach them about teamwork.’

Jenny caught on. ‘Which, presumably, they learned quite a lot about when they were working together to blow up Wirrawee Bridge.’

‘Yes,’ I said vehemently, ‘I can’t do it.’

I caught sight of our Head of Department and flagged her over to our table. ‘We’ve been discussing the Outward Bound,’ I began.

She cut me off. ‘No one likes it, but we all have to take turns.’

‘It’s just that I was wondering if it was appropriate this year,’ I said persuasively, ‘It could trigger some terrible memories for those kids who had to live rough in Stratton during the War.’

‘Yes,’ Jenny backed me up, ‘We wouldn’t want to scar them any more than they have already been…. And also there are security concerns.’

‘They would only be a few hours from town,’ she said cautiously, ‘In the same camp ground we usually use.’

‘A few hours closer to the border,’ I said, ‘When we are already so close. I’m sure some of the parents would worry and I wonder about our insurance.’

I’d said the magic words. Nothing gets to a Head of Department faster than mentioning liability or possible insurance issues. She frowned and muttered something about taking it under advisement.

As she wandered off I hissed to Jenny. ‘With a bit of luck we can dodge this. Do you think we’ll get netball coaching instead?’

‘It’s a very strong team, with Corrie and Ellie and that Mathers girl.’ Jenny said doubtfully, ‘But that puts us back where we began.’

‘Yes,’ I agreed, ‘Except we don’t have to teach them outdoors skills or take them on a wire rope course. Or do the Outward Bound.’

‘Clear win,’ Jenny said.


End file.
